Run Away
by SweetestReject
Summary: What if Jesse was alive, but a run away who took refuge in the Ackerman's future home? Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

_What if Jesse was alive, but a runaway who had taken refuge in the Ackerman's future home? What if Andy found him one day, and instead of sending him away, got him hired as an apprentice carpenter, helping build the house?_

_Yes I know what you're thinking. Should I really be starting yet another story when I've got so many others to finish?_

_Probably not. Am I going to?_

_Yups._

_So enjoy…and flame me for not updating my other stories. I won't blame you._

_Note: Jesse may seem a little out of character. After all, he's been modernized...teehee..._

_XOXO_

_Kaitie_

**Jesse's POV:**

I walked on, slower now than usual. Damn drivers should look where their going before pulling out. Granted, walking on the highway isn't the best plan, but where else am I supposed to walk?

My name is Jesse De Silva. However, if you were to ask my parents if they had a son named Jesse (or, my biological name, Hector…_shudders_) they would no doubt deny me.

As I deny them.

So we had a falling out. Just because I wouldn't marry Maria, my 2nd cousin. I'm sorry, but that's a little gross. This isn't the 1800s, I should have my choice as to who I marry.

I pulled up the hood of my gray sweatshirt and continued walking. My left foot- where that driver had almost hit me- hurt like hell. My hair was dirt covered and sweaty, and I felt like I'd been run over with a truck.

Which I almost had.

I read a sign coming up. "Carmel By-The-Sea, 2 Mi."

Carmel. I had heard pretty good things about the quaint town. It sounded like a nice place, a place to settle down, get a job, find myself, in a manner of speaking.

The bag on my back felt like it weighed a ton, even though all it had in it were a few tops and pants. I'd had to pack light when my so-called father told me to leave. I'd grabbed a handful of boxers, socks, shirts, and other assorted things, and tossed them into my bag without folding or making them fit so that carrying this bag would be comfortable. I'd thrown my MP3 player in my pocket, but I was ready to hock it if need be.

When I arrived in Carmel, the first thing I noticed were the houses. The fact that they were old and being rebuilt in some areas. I saw one that looked as if it hadn't been touched yet, and carefully let myself in.

I looked around the main floor. Living room, kitchen, dining room, all the usual things. There were bullet holes in the floors and walls, I assumed from the earliest days of the home. People had probably died in these rooms.

I climbed the rickety steps carefully, not placing my whole weight on them. I glanced in an out of rooms, finding one with a bay window that faced the ocean. It had an old mattress in it that looked safe, if a little dirty, and I gratefully collapsed onto it.

Then I slept for the first time in three days. My body ached and my mind raced, but it all stopped for a glorious twelve hours as I slept.

When I awoke, sunlight blinded me. I moved my hand to block the light, but as I did so, a figure moved directly into the sunlit path. I scrambled up quickly and looked at the man sheepishly.

He was about the same height as me, maybe an inch taller. He had dark hair, though in my sleepy haze I could not tell you if it was brown or whatnot, and dark twinkling eyes.

"Well, what have we here?" the man said. He didn't seem upset; merely inquisitive.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't think anyone lived here." I managed to get out. "I'll go now."

"Not looking like that, boy. You'll scare the locals." the man said. "My name's Andy. Andy Ackerman." He reached out a hand, which I shook.

"Jesse De Silva." I said.

"Well, Jesse, how about you get cleaned up, changed, and come outside for some food?" Andy said. "How well can you swing a hammer?"

"Fairly well." I said. "I took a couple shop classes in high school."

"Well, we need a few extra men to get this place up and running." Andy said. "My stepdaughter is coming in 2 weeks, and this place needs to be in ship-shape in one and a half. How do you feel about working on it?"

Working on a house? Hmm...I think I'll take anything right about now.

"Sounds good." I said. "Thank you so much, Mr. Ackerman."

"Call me Andy." He said. "Now, the pipes and plumbing are just about the only thing that work here, so get showered and cleaned up, then come outside, and we'll get the usual start-of-a-new-job paperwork out of the way, then get cracking on this place."

He left, and I showered and changed. The work crew was broken into teams, each assigned a different room or rooms. My team worked on several of the upstairs bedrooms, "for the kids", I was told. I found out that Andy's stepdaughter was named Susannah, but she went by Suze. As we set to work on her room (the one I'd slept in, coincidently.) I began to think she was either a very girlie girl or seven years old.

The walls were painted pink, as was just about every frill and kick-knack. A lace canopy bed and white furniture was moved in a week later. As we worked on rooms for Jake, Brad, and David, I got the impression that there was more to this Susannah than met the eye, based purely on the comments about her from her stepbrothers.

Oh, what fun this would be...

* * *

Next up: Jesse meets Suze, and commotion ensues when she catches him in a very embarressing situation...

Here's a little preview (It's not of the next chapter, but it does come up soon!)

_Jesse's POV:_

_I kissed her. With all the willpower that I'd been using to hold back, I kissed her. Susannah didn't mind; if anything, she kissed me back with as much power as I was using. Her hands were running over my hair, then were securely wrapped around my neck as she fell backwards onto her bed, me on top of her. My own hands were not stationary; rather they were exploring every inch of her soft, supple skin. Susannah moaned lightly, and I looked down and realized exactly where my hand had landed. Directly on top of Susannah's left breast._

_I heard a loud interupting cough. Susannah and I tore our lips from each other and looked in her doorway._

_Andy stood there, looking murderous._

XOXO

Kaitie


	2. Chapter 2

_Run Away, Chapter 2:_

_Mrs. Nikki Slater: Thanks for reviewing, girl! I'm glad you liked._

_sum1: Um...I said Jesse was slightly outta character..._

_UnangelicHalo: KAT-KAT! There's a reason Andy hired Jesse right off the bat...lol..._

_Clavel: Glad you liked!_

_Wow ya'll rock for reviewing to my first chapter, even though I haven't updated in forever..._

_XOXO_

_Kaitie_

**Andy's POV:**

I got the call around eleven o'clock at night. Enrique De Silva, an old college buddy of mine, called to say his son had left home. "Up and left in the middle of the night." Enrique said, his Spanish accent coming out in full force. "I don't know why he would do such a thing. He is unbalanced, perhaps..."

"He's not unbalanced, just a man." I said. "Jesse's twenty, now, right?" I had never met Enrique's kids- The De Silva's lived in Seattle and we never had time to travel.

"Yes, twenty going on stupid!" Enrique exploded.

"I'll keep an eye out for any stray De Silva's, okay?" I said, trying to go back to sleep.

"Thank you, mi amigo." Enrique said. He flew off the handle, spraying Spanish everywhere, then hanging up.

"And if I find any, they will be kept far away from your loony behind." I sighed, hanging up the phone.

How was I to know that a De Silva would show up in my future home just a few short hours later?

* * *

"Hey, Andy!" I looked up from the housing plans to see Marco Roberts, one of the new hires, running towards me. 

"Yeah, Marco?" _Please please don't be a problem with the plumbing..._

"Did the house come with a Latino guy in one of the bedrooms?"

Huh?

I raced to the mentioned bedroom to find Jesse De Silva lying on an old mattress in what was going to be my stepdaughter's room.

Jesse looked beaten, dirty, and very much like a refuge straight from Mexico. From what I'd heard about him via Adriana, he was also a sensible kid with a stable head on his shoulders. He wouldn't leave home unless he was forced to or ready.

And since Jesse had plans to be a doctor, he wouldn't be ready until he was done with school, engaged, or married.

Well, no use in making him suffer. I'll give him a job. Kid can earn some cash, and this house can be finished sooner.

Jesse started to wake up, and was startled to see me. He probably thought he was in trouble or something, the way he scrambled up. I laughed and talked him into a job.

Two weeks later, Jesse'd proven himself. He was a sensible, capable young man with a solid head on his shoulders. I couldn't imagine why he'd left home, but I doubted he had left of his own accord.

I began to see Jesse as my own son. Sometimes I wished he were mine, just because he was better behaved than my own three boys. Everything was great.

Until Suze came. Then I realized...Jesse is a twenty year old man. Suze is a sixteen year old girl. Of course there'd be attraction!

**Jesse's POV:**

Maybe I should have gone home that night...

The Ackermans were settling into their new home and invited me to dinner and to stay the night if necessary. They said I could sleep on Susannah's day bed, and then meet her the next morning, if I'd like.

Well, of course I'd like. I'd seen pictures of the girl; neither seven years old nor girlie girl. She was a sight to behold in pictures, and I only hoped she was as beautiful in real life.

But Jake and I were up all night, putting finishing touches on various rooms and such. Mrs. Ackerman let me sleep as I was a guest.

I woke up about twenty minutes before the Ackerman's were due back. I figured I had enough time to shower, so I did so in Susannah's bathroom.

I threw off my shirt and pants, and got in the shower, shutting and locking the door behind me. As I was getting out of the shower, I heard a commotion in the room outside me.

Mrs. Ackerman was showing Susannah her new room!

EARLY!

_¿Ah estimado Dios, qué yo haré?_ (A/N: Oh dear god, what am I going to do?)

I heard footsteps leaving the room and looked around for my clothing. _Nombre di dios, where is it!_

I wrapped a towel around my waist and tied it, then opened the door a crack and saw my clothing lying on the floor right outside the door, just out of reach so that I'd have to step out of the bathroom to actually get them.

I stepped out and heard a female voice go, "Holy hot damn!"

I sincerely hope that was Susannah...


	3. Chapter 3

_UnangelicHalo: Lol...I was bored, I had to write...I'd forgotten that feeling. Thanks for the reviewing, I think you'll like this story..._

_Billtheponyllama: Yes, I know, Suze has lots of fun...teehee..._

_Alyssa: Thanks girl!_

_Sunshine418: LOL...Thanks girl!_

_Koizak: LOl, wouldn't it be the most welcoming sight?_

_MandieC: Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to update soon._

_Whitedestiny34: More about Jesse's living arrangements will come up in the next couple chapters. Thanks for that question, I almost forgot to write it in!_

_animeobsessed3191: AH! NOT A PILLOW! I'M UPDATING!_

_Musicgirl141: Thanks for reviewing!_

_MonkeyAml: Thanks for reviewing!_

_Jassy-Poo-Meets-Winnie-The-Pooh: Awww...Aren't we all having those dreams of Jesse though? Glad you liked it!_

_So here's the story...We pick up at "Holy hot damn!"_

Jesse's POV:

"Holy hot damn!"

Ohhhh god. Please please tell me that the first impression this Susannah got of me was a half nude one?

"Ya'll didn't tell me this room came with a guy!" She said, her green eyes going wide as she took me in. "Susannah, call me Suze, Simon, nice to meet you." She extended a somewhat scarred hand to me. Without thinking, I extended my right hand to hers to shake, and felt the towel fall.

I'd forgotten I was holding the towel in place. Something I had done before getting my clothes.

Susannah's eyes went even wider (she was impressed, I'd like to believe.) but she turned around so I could cover up.

"You can turn back now." I said, once all of my clothing was on. "And I'm Jesse. Jesse De Silva."

"Oh, yes you are!" Susannah muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. I blushed. "Nice to meet you Jesse." Susannah said. "So are you a friend of Slee- I mean, Jake's or Dop- I mean, Brad's?"

"Both. I'm kind of Andy's adopted son." I explained how Andy had found me and gave me a job.

And then came silence.

Susannah started to unpack, not really paying attention to me. And I?

Well, I watched her. She was more beautiful than any picture could reveal. I could not believe any of the things her stepbrothers had said about her. She seemed to...innocent to have done anything bad or wrong, ever.

And I couldn't have her...There was no way. She was a daughter to Andy; Andy would kill me if I did anything to her, with her. I had to hold back.

So I did. All day, all night, until Saturday I held back. I was around Susannah all the time, hanging out, being friends, and I held back. Saturday night, Brad threw what he called a "mini-get-together" that included only fifty of his "most intimate friends." Most whom were of the female persuasion.

I came along because I knew Susannah would be there. She didn't know anyone yet, except a girl from school named CeeCee and a guy named Adam, both of whom weren't coming to the party because they had family obligations to do. When I got there, the place was already full of people, and I shouted various greetings to people I knew. I saw Susannah come down about an hour into the party for a glass of water and then retreat back upstairs. The party really wasn't my scene, so I followed her.

"Knock knock!" I yelled over the music.

"Hey De Silva!" Susannah yelled back, letting me in. She never called me by my name, only De Silva. It was cute, but at the same time I wanted to hear her say Jesse. I wanted to hear her moan and maybe scream it.

Well, she could scream it now, but not in the way I wanted.

Ahem.

Once Susannah shut her door, the room was at an almost normal volumne. We could still hear music coming through, but it wasn't too bad. Not near bad enough to have the police called or anything.

"So how ya been?" She asked. "Any word from your parents?"

"Nope." I said, sitting down on the foot of her bed. "And I don't care to hear from them either."

"Aww, De Silva, you say that now. Wait 'til one of them is gone forever." Susannah said, shaking her head and giving a small giggle. "Then you'll say different."

"I really don't think I will." I said, stretching out and propping myself up on my elbow. Susannah mimicked me so we were facing each other, head to head.

We talked for a little bit, until I heard clips of Eminem's new song, "Ass Like That." coming up. I opened the door to hear better and as I turned around, I saw Susannah shaking her ass in time to the music.

I stopped dead. Only certain parts of me were working at the moment.

Ahem.

Susannah's back was to me, and I stepped up behind her, dancing with her. I grabbed her hips lightly as we started to grind to the song. Susannah seemed to forget I was there and got lost in a world all her own. I stole a kiss to her neck so light that I'm sure she didn't notice, and enjoyed the moment.

Once it was over, Susannah turned to face me, my hands still on her hips.

_What are you waiting for? She's got that hungry look in her eyes...Go for it!_

I kissed her. With all the willpower that I'd been using to hold back, I kissed her. Susannah didn't mind; if anything, she kissed me back with as much power as I was using. She sighed and moaned, her mouth opening slightly, granting my tongue the access it so desperately craved. I slid into her mouth, feeling her do the same. Her hands ran over my hair, then securely wrapped around my neck as she fell backwards onto her bed,pulling me on top of her. My own hands were not stationary; rather they were exploring every inch of her soft, supple skin. Susannah moaned lightly,and I looked down and realized exactly where my hand had landed. Directly on top of Susannah's left breast.

I stroked her breast lightly, her lips pulling apart from mine and silently saying something. I leaned down, planting kisses on her neck, trailing to her ear, as I continued to stroke her breast. I heard Susannah murmur something, and I kept up my actions, until she moaned loud enough for me to hear.

"Jesse..."

To hear this beautiful woman moan my name made me want more. I kissed her hungrily, wanting and needing to fuel this passion that was burning between us.

I heard a loud interupting cough. Susannah and I tore our lips from each other and looked in her doorway.

Andy stood there, looking murderous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesse's POV:**

I jumped off of Susannah and started to explain. "Mr. Ackerman, I swear-"

"Save it, Jesse!" Andy yelled. "I take you into my home, and this is how you repay me?! By letting Brad throw a party?"

Um..what?

"Mr. Ackerman, honest, all we did was kiss-" Wait, Brad? Party? Huh?

Oh. Duh. Brad threw a party, the reason to why I am up in Susannah's room, making out with her.

I took a deep breath. "You mean…the party…" I coughed and ran a hand through my hair. "Mr. Ackerman- "

"Knock off the Mr. Ackerman stuff, kid." Andy said with a laugh. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you two," at this he gestured to Susannah, who was now standing by the window seat and looking like she wanted to murder Andy, and I, "Got together. But if you had any knowledge of this party before tonight, 'Fess up."

I shook my head. I'm not an idiot- I know when to keep my mouth shut. Knowing that certain death would come of confessing is a time to shut it.

Andy sighed and shook his head. "And you, Suze?"

"Nope, didn't have a clue." Susannah said, shaking her head so hard I thought she'd give herself whiplash. "Actually, the music interrupted my nap."

I choked back a laugh. Sleep was the last thing on her mind, and I knew it.

Andy laughed at that one- he knew what we were up to. "Well, I'm off to murder one of your brothers. Sorry for interrupting." He turned to the door and started to close it. "By the way…You may want to lock this next time." He finished with a laugh, and Susannah turned bright red.

"BYE ANDY!"

I laughed as the door shut. I turned and backed up to it, so Susannah couldn't see me locking the door. "Well, _querdia_, we're alone again…" I said, throwing a bit of Spanish in there. Usually it works to impress girls, but that's not why I used it on her. I called her that because I want her to be one to me.

"Um, Jesse…" Susannah whispered. That didn't sound good, but at least she said Jesse and not just De Silva.

I crossed the room to her. Taking her face in my hands, I whispered back, "Yes?"

"This isn't gonna go where you think it is…" Her eyes were downcast.

"It doesn't matter where I think it'll go." I said, pulling her eyes to meet mine. "Wherever you want to take this is fine by me."

She spoke on like I hadn't. "Because I mean, I don't just sleep with anyone…And I don't do friends with benefits or one night flings either…Wait, what?" She looked at me. "You mean…You don't want just sex? What kind of college guy are you?!" She laughed but looked relieved.

"The kind," I said, picking her up in my arms, "Who is completely crazy about you and doesn't want to mess that up." I kissed her lightly on those beautiful lips.

She kissed me back and threw her arms around my neck. I spun around and set her down gently on the bed, settling our bodies together.

And for a few moments, everything was perfect. The girl I wanted more than life was in my arms and the world was spinning completely on center.

Until, of course, the banging on Susannah's door started. "SUZE, OPEN UP!!! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING HERE!!" Came both a male and female voice. Friends from school, more than likely.

Susannah groaned. She held up a finger and broke away from me, hopping off the bed. She glared at me for it being locked, and opened it. "Cee, Adam, I am trying to spend some quality time with my man, this HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

I won't lie, I got a little chill when she said "My Man." They barged in, the guy going, "Your what now?! When'd this happen!?"

"Suze, we'll be quick, I promise." The girl said, glancing at me. "Hi, I'm CeeCee." I nodded to her. "Jesse."

She focused her attention on Susannah. "Girl, we have an issue."

"Can it possibly wait?"

"No." CeeCee said firmly. "Adam, explain, now."

"But why to Suze, I mean, she can't fix it..."

"Adam, try me." Susannah said. "Ghostie Issue?"

Uh...say what?

"Wait, does he know?" Adam said, nodding his head to me. Susannah paled.

"Not exactly..."

"Susannah, what don't I know?" I asked. Everyone looked towards the ground, out the window, or away from me.

Finally Susannah's brillant green eyes met my brown ones. "Jesse, I have a little secret..." She said, carefully picking her words. "I..well, I kinda see dead people..." Her voice trailed off leading to an empty room.

I laughed. "Yeah, and I'm a cowboy!" I said.

Susannah looked annoyed. "Jesse, I'm serious. I'm a mediator."

I saw the seriousness in her eyes and knew she wasn't joking. I felt myself pale. "A what...?"

"A liason between the living and the dead." Susannah said. "I help ghosts move on. I can see and hear them, speak to and punch. Basically, they are another human to me, except for the being dead part."

I shrugged. "Ok then."

Susannah kinda blinked and said, "You're OK?"

I shrugged again. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Adam intervened. "Ok, yay, new man's ok with the big-bad secret, can we get back to my cousin Paul?"

Susannah nodded. "What about him?"

Oooo, is this Paul Slater I'm speaking of? Hmm...

Sorry everyone, had a burst of creativity...

Hope you enjoyed...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for the comments. It's so nice to be back!!!

And here we are, once again, with **Jesse's POV**:

When Susannah told me about being able to see the dead, I was a bit shocked- but not because I didn't believe her. More because I couldn't believe others existed. I had dealt with this secret ability for what felt like forever and had never spoken a word- although I'm sure my quote unquote Father had some idea, or at least knew his only son was not quite right.

So I sat quietly and listened to Adam explain his ghost issue; to see how a fellow mediator handled the situation. I had always just talked with the spirits, never had to go any further. If talking didn't work, they disappeared. To where, I don't know. But they disappeared.

"So what if my crazy cousin decided to off himself?" Adam was saying. "That guy was psycho. I'm glad he's gone!"

What Adam couldn't see was that his cousin- a tall olive skinned guy around the same age- had materialized behind him and was about to tackle him from behind. Susannah was looking out the window with CeeCee and didn't see.

"Adam, duck." I said quickly. He looked confused but did- just in time, as Cousin Paul came falling over him, rolling into Susannah's dresser. Susannah heard the commotion and looked at me. I shrugged and didn't let on that I could see him too.

"Suze, is he here?" Adam asked, sitting up. "Why won't he leave me be? What'd I ever do to that bastard?"

Paul was glaring at me. We made eye contact for a minute before I looked away. That guy sent off bad vibes. "Don't interfer, Rico." Paul said, standing up. "This is my battle-"

"No, this is our battle." Susannah said. "And the name is Suze." Her tone was fierce and proud.

Paul looked her over- I did NOT like that look. That was the same look I'd given her about three hours ago!

"Um, Suze...?" CeeCee said. Susannah held up a hand. "You got a problem with my friend, then you have a problem with me." She told Paul.

"And just who are you?" He sneered, marching closer to Susannah. "Little Miss Susie Q?"

Susannah sunk her fist into Paul's stomach. His eyes bugged out and I was a bit shocked that a girl could hit that hard. Paul groaned and hit his knees. "It's Suze!" She said firmly. "Now are you gonna leave him alone and move on, or am I gonna have to make you?"

Paul regained his composure and stood again. "Ooo, fiesty. Just the way I like 'em." He said, a sick grin coming out over his face. Hey, quit looking at my girlfriend like that! I stood up and felt my body tense; ready to reveal my own secret if necessary.

Susannah wrinkled her nose as she prepped another punch. Paul, seeing this, dematerialized with a sick grin.

Susannah looked at me. "Jesse, could you see him?" She asked.

I nodded. "We'll talk about this later, querida."

Adam and CeeCee just looked at us like we were crazy.

_So I know it's short, but at least it hasn't been over a year since I updated!!! Big hugs to everyone for reading!!!_


End file.
